


Between the Shadows

by Skyline (skybs)



Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-03-16
Updated: 1998-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybs/pseuds/Skyline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is dedicated to a poor, sick, little, slash-hungry Romulan and her irresistible begging-voice ;-). And it's dedicated to my mail-pal Bine.<br/>Thanks to Jill and Gillian for betareading this little something!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Between the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to a poor, sick, little, slash-hungry Romulan and her irresistible begging-voice ;-). And it's dedicated to my mail-pal Bine.  
> Thanks to Jill and Gillian for betareading this little something!

He remembered the day they had met like it was yesterday. Standing in front of him with a bouquet of red roses, Mac Ramsey had looked like a dream-vision and he had instantly felt attracted to the younger man. The short dark hair, the handsome face, the well defined body, and those incredible eyes looking somehow lost and hunted had made his knees weak. Although he had been engaged with Li Ann at the time it didn't mean he couldn't recognize or appreciate the beauty of another human being. After all, he was just a man made of flesh and blood (yep, the mind was willing but the flesh was weak) and not a monk living in a monastery in the middle of nowhere.

Despite his attraction for the man he wouldn't or couldn't allow this stranger to invade his - *Li Ann's* - home. Then the 'Rosewar' - as they called it now - had begun and ended with Li Ann coming through the front door. Looking back, this incident was more amusing than anything else, and, to be truthful, he would give almost everything if he could watch this scene as a spectator would have seen it.

After their first 'meeting' his mind was in a tumult. He felt an almost irresistible attraction for Mac which was really hard to fight, but on the other hand, he loved Li Ann and wanted to marry her - at least he had thought so. Back then, at some point he had asked himself if someone... if *he* could love two people at the same time but, he didn't know how, or when, the problem had solved itself.

While working with Li Ann and Mac his feelings for his fiancee had slowly faded, exactly like his feelings for Mac had increased. Of course he didn't let the world know the struggling his mind was going through, and the result was that he let the young man at every possible occasion know how much he *didn't* like him. Sometimes Li Ann had joked that 'that must be true love' or that 'they were behaving like an old married couple' when the two of them were fighting about yet another trifle. At those comments he was always ready to faint.

The day Li Ann had broken up with him was just another step on the journey he hadn't realized he had started until the point of no return had come. Sure it had hurt - losing a lover was never easy added with his hurt manly pride - still, it had been nothing compared to the inner fight he was battling after that.

From day to day it became harder and harder to not let the walls crash and accidentally show or tell Mac how he really felt about him. Instead he had blamed him for losing Li Ann. However, one day it happened that...

A soft voice pulled him back from his past. "Hey, Vic."

"Huh?"

"Were you day-dreaming or what?"

He smiled at the slightly confused voice. "Something like that. Just thinking about the time when I was living between the shadows."

The puzzled look on his lover's beautiful face made his smile widen further and he just couldn't resist kissing those talented lips. After the lack of air made them part he looked into the eyes which he had fallen for 12 years ago. Stroking with his thumb over one cheek he said, "Happy anniversary! I love you, Mac."

"I love you, too."

End.


End file.
